


'family thing'

by misswritingobsessed



Series: 'family thing' [1]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Maggie asks OA to go with her to a family event, causing Amira to state the obvious.





	'family thing'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LUELLA3132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUELLA3132/gifts).

> I got this request a while back and finally got around to finishing it. I am a little nervous to upload it because I am not sure how good it is. Any and all mistakes are my own - I hope this isn't the worst thing you've read this year.

OA waited patiently for Maggie to get settled at her desk before he began asking questions.

“So, when is this ‘thing’?” He asked.

Earlier in the day Maggie had started joking about showing him Indiana, where she grew up, and how different her little town was from the likes of Manhattan.

It took OA only a few moments to realise Maggie wasn’t really joking, but before she could explain more than ‘I have this family thing and I don’t want to go alone’ they were called upon to follow up another lead. 

Maggie didn’t look up from her paperwork. 

“This coming weekend, I was going to get a red eye flight Friday night.”

OA thought about it for a moment before getting up from his chair, moving to the side of Maggie’s desk.

“So, did you need me to come to this thing?” 

Maggie shrugged. “It’s not a big deal, or anything,” she finally looked up from her computer. “You know, it’s just,” she sighed. “My brothers’ kid is turning five and they’re having this party, and I’ve missed the last few so, I said I would go to this one.” 

OA smiled, “and you don’t want to go alone.”

Maggie nodded. “If you don’t want to come, that’s fine,” 

OA shook his head, “No, I can come. I mean, it’s just so you have someone to talk to at a kids birthday party, right?” 

Maggie opened her mouth to speak before nodded. 

OA couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“World’s best aunt right there, Agent Bell.” 

Maggie couldn’t help but agree. She knew it would be a little strange inviting her partner to her nephew’s birthday, but she wanted someone there, someone on her side. 

“I,” she began before OA could step away. “I, um,”

She took a deep breath, “I don’t want,” she shook her head again. 

“Mags,” OA said gently, reaching over to grab his office chair, to sit down next to Maggie.

“It’s not the reason I asked,” she managed to get the first bit out, “but, I’ve not,” 

She shook her head again, leaning back in her chair, wanting so badly to get those words out.

“You’ve not been back since Jason died?” OA asked.

Maggie nodded. 

“It’s okay, Maggie. No matter what your reasoning, you asked, I accepted.”

Maggie smiled, she knew at some point she’d have to repay him for the favour - even if he saw this as nothing more than support, for Maggie it meant a lot. 

\----------

OA didn’t know what he expected, but Maggie was right, this was as rural as rural could get. It was close to seven in the morning, paperwork and an impromptu meeting, had meant the red eye flight had been turned into an early morning flight.

“Does your family know you’re bringing someone?” OA asked. 

Maggie had been silent since the plane landed over an hour ago. OA didn’t feel like he should be worried, but he knew Maggie, and he knew that right now she was probably hoping for a case that would call them both back to New York. 

“Yeah, I told them you’re a friend from work.”

OA nodded. 

Maggie knew she needed to start a new conversation somehow before she talked herself out of her home visit and drove straight back to the airport. 

“You know you’re going to have to give me a proper introduction to your family now.” 

OA instantly shook his head, “Not happening. Amira has already told you way too much.” 

They both shared a laugh as Maggie brought the car to a stop. OA didn’t know how long they’d been driving, but all the roads either looked the same, or he was too busy worrying about Maggie and where her head was at to notice.

“Well, this is it, home sweet home. Are you sure you don’t want to bail?”

OA shook his head. “I’m with the FBI, I’ve dealt with tense situation, I’m sure I can handle your family for two days.”

Maggie shrugged, “Alright, but once we get in there, no turning back.”

“You make them sound evil.” 

Maggie gave him a look, “You’re going to walk in there and get twenty questions - I’m just being a good friend and preparing you for that.”

OA got out the car, looking up at the house - it was nothing like what he expected, but then again Maggie was nothing like he expected when he found out he was going to be her new partner. 

“It’s going to be okay, Maggie. It’s just two days and then we’re back to chasing bad guys in New York.”

Maggie waited for him to catch up to her before nodding. He was right, it was two days with people she loved, then they could both go home.

**\----------**

An hour or so after arriving and making the introductions OA found Maggie sat on the back porch. He’d seen her disappear while he was in conversation with one of Maggie’s brothers, but decided to give her some time. Since they’d walked in, everything had been pretty full on, and with a birthday party being held that afternoon, he assumed things would only get more hectic.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, sitting down next to her on the steps.

Maggie looked at her watch, before looking over at OA, pretending to examine him closely. “You got out of the solo family interrogation in thirty – seven minutes, and not a scratch on you – that is impressive, Agent Zidan.”

OA didn’t reply – he knew what she was doing. He’d seen the wedding pictures of her and Jason on the fireplace, a few other images of him with close family on some of the windowsills and side tables.

She was avoiding it – talking about him. He didn’t mind, much. He didn’t know what it was like to lose someone like she did, he wasn’t going to pretend to, or even try to understand the emotions she was feeling.

“We got married in New York, which was lovely, it was beautiful, but,” Maggie paused, clearing her throat. “I, um, kind of always wanted to get married here, you know, backyard ceremony, away from everything else.”

OA nodded, they joked about her being from Indiana a lot, especially a rural part of the state and mainly when driving, but from the moment the plane landed he could see how comfortable she was here, how much it suited her to be away from the city that never sleeps.

“Like, with a flower crown and cowboy boots?” He asked, hoping to keep the conversation light. He would have a heart to heart with her anytime of the day, but right now, with her family so close, he wanted to make sure she could make it through her nephew’s birthday party at least.

“Despite how stereotypical you sound right now, yes, I think that’s what I had in mind.” Maggie admitted.

“You know,” Maggie began again, “being back here, it’s not just about Jason, it’s everything. In school it was all about how we’d all grow up, leave and make it back for the holiday’s,”

OA wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. He honestly didn’t know what to say.

“I feel like I am the only one who did, and now,” She shrugged again. “I’m sorry.” She muttered.

“Don’t be, Mags. This is what I’m here for, and I don’t understand fully, but I am here to listen.”

He saw no point in trying to compare life stories, how they both grew up, family relationship. It would be totally different, and as much as he knew they could have a laugh, he was beginning to know there would be a time and a place. He wanted to keep things light, but he also wanted Maggie to know that she could talk to him – she could trust him.

Jason’s death, her avoidance of her home, strained relationship with her brother, that was Maggie, it was her reality, and OA knew that if he was going to be a good partner, and a good friend, he needed to respect that, and not try to make it better.

“We should go inside.” Maggie broke OA’s train of though.

OA gave her a look, “How bad can a kids birthday party really be?”

Maggie chuckled a little. “You’re like a giant to a five-year-old, do you know how cool that’s going to be for them?”

OA took a deep breath, “The second I’m playing party games is the second you owe me big time.”

Maggie shook her head, “I gave you a choice to ba-” Maggie wanted to point out how she gave him a choice to go back to the airport, but OA shook his head.

“Don’t.” He stood up, reaching out to take her hand to help her up. “Don’t say it.”

\----------

OA didn’t know how happy he was to see JFK international airport. A part of him, wouldn’t mind still being in Indiana, but the other part of him was happy to see a place where not everyone knew who he was.

“Thank you, for coming – I don’t think I could have coped without having someone there.” Maggie said before she got out of the car. They hadn’t spoken much on the journey back to New York. The night before was spent sat on the back porch of Maggie’s childhood home, sharing stories and talking about the future, something that went on well into the night.

OA smiled. “It’s what partners do, right? Just,” OA paused, for a moment, “just don’t keep everything bottled up, okay?”

He was referring to the night before, when her sister in law asked her about moving on. OA saw the flash of hurt cross her face, but instead of saying anything, he just handed her another beer, giving her a reassuring smile.

Maggie smiled. “I won’t. Or at least I will try not to, but really, OA, thank you.”

OA watched as Maggie got out the car, waiting until she made it up to the main door of her apartment building before making his own way home, making the decision to stop by his mother’s first.

Minutes later, he was sipping coffee in his mother’s living room, listening to her fill him in on the latest with his own family.

“How is Maggie?” She asked eventually.

“Good,” OA smiled, he hadn’t told his mother everything, but she knew some of what Maggie was about. That she’d lost her husband, that she was dedicated to the job.

“How was Indiana?” Amira asked from the other couch. OA had noticed how quiet she’d been since he walked in – and knowing Amira like he did, it usually meant she had questions and she was waiting for the right time.

“It was good, rural, but good. Maggie’s got a lovely family, and her nephew seemed to enjoy his birthday party.”

OA watched with a smile as Amira nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly. “You know, she could have asked anyone to go with her, right?”

“I know.” OA nodded, he knew where this was going, but he was going to let Amira have her moment.

“She asked you,” Amira stated the obvious. “Out of anyone she could have asked, she asked the guy she works with, to go to a family event. Like, to meet her actual family, Omar. You know what that means right?”

OA let out a laugh, “And let me guess, you think that means that something is going on between us?” He didn’t wait for Amira’s answer before he spoke again. “She needed some support, she asked, I accepted. We had a lovely weekend, that’s it.”

Amira nodded. “If you say so, Omar.”

Again, OA laughed. “If anything did happen, do you really think I would run the risk of telling you, so you could write about it online?”

Amira shook her head, “I’m a journalist, we write about things that are important. Not the love life of some FBI agent who didn’t pass English lit.”

OA watched as Amira got off the couch, wondering off to somewhere else. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and held his breathe, he’d come to expect another case, or another lead every time his phone went off.

_‘Thank you again for this weekend. I don’t know what else to say other than I am grateful.’ _

It was from Maggie, thanking him for what felt like the hundredth time.

He smiled as he typed out a reply. ‘_Well, you could always do some of my paperwork to show your appreciation.’_

He typed out another reply before she could reply. _‘Or return the favour by accompanying me to a family meal a week on Friday? You can save me from my sisters.’ _

He watched his phone, only slightly aware that his mother had walked back into the room and was sat looking at him. Clearly, like Amira, she wanted to know more about his little weekend away.

_‘I’ll be there. But your paperwork is on you, I’m not that grateful!’ _

He smiled at the message, before looking up at his mother.

“That family meal a week on Friday, is it okay if I bring someone?”

“As long as she’s a nice person,” His mother replied, before sipping her tea.

“You’ll love her,” He certainly did.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in seeing more of my work? Let me know, and I hope this piece wasn't too bad!


End file.
